How Dee Quit Smoking
by leejeeg
Summary: Ryo finds an interesting way to get Dee to quit smoking


How Dee Quit Smoking

by leejeeg

Ryo figures out an interesting way to get

Dee to give up cigarettes

Mature-no children please

Lemon

Don't own in any way, shape or form-that would be the privilege

of the talented Sanami Matoh

* * *

**1**

Ryo struggled with the window in the office he shared with the other detective. The window was stuck shut with old paint and years of disuse. _Cruddy building_, he thought ruefully. Dee Laytner watched as his partner grunted and heaved, finally freeing the window with a noisy bang. Ryo leaned out and inhaled deeply, making Dee laugh. "Getting a nice lung full of that sweet New York air?"

Ryo ignored the sarcasm in his voice. "It's better than being cooped up in here with your stale, carcinogenic cigarette smoke."

Dee glanced guiltily at the smoldering cigarette in the ashtray on his cluttered desk. He promised Ryo at least a dozen times a month that he would try to quit. Taking one last, deep drag, he stubbed it out. "Okay?"

Ryo shrugged. He didn't want to tell Dee what to do, but he was concerned. Who in this day and age did not know about the risks of smoking? Dee was no longer just his work partner, he was his lover and as such Ryo cared about his welfare. Deeply. He stepped over to Dee's desk, leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

Dee savored the rare display of affection at work. His eyes closed and Ryo leaned in for a deeper, more intimate kiss. Their tongues twined and Ryo, despite his desire for his lover to quit smoking, enjoyed the smoky flavor of Dee's mouth. "Mmm."

Dee pulled away reluctantly, knowing Ryo would end it soon anyway. _We're at work_, he would admonish him. He grinned mischievously. "You know, I need a good incentive to quit."

Ryo ignored the suggestive tone of his boyfriend's statement. He sighed heavily and went back to his desk, ignoring Dee's gaze.

* * *

**2**

Ryo was washing dishes. They had just eaten dinner and Dee ducked out on the washing up to go out on the fire escape. He was having a smoke, Ryo knew. He let out an exasperated breath. Bikky came in sliding a dish in the sink underneath Ryo's slippery hands. The boy gave him a guilt-ridden smile. "What's up, Biks?"

"Uh, some of the guys are going to the movies. That new Vin Diesel flick is out and..."

"And you thought you'd get out of doing your chores tonight, huh?"

"Well....."

"Okay-you can go...."

"Thanks Dad!"

Ryo grabbed him by his sleeve as he tried to scoot out the front door. "But...." Ryo said firmly, "you will pull double chore duty this weekend and that means laundry."

"Aw, but Dad......."

"Take it or leave it."

Bikky grumbled. "I'll take it. Uh-got any cash?"

Ryo crossed his arms. "That's what you get an allowance for. You ought to be glad I don't make you get a part time job baby-sitting or delivering papers or something."

A nervous smirk crossed his foster son's face. "Gotta go."

"Have fun-and behave!"

* * *

Ryo turned on the tv. Dee was still on the fire escape. He switched the vcr on and called Dee into the room. Dee smiled at him. "What's up?"

Ryo sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him so that Dee could join him. "A movie?" Dee asked, slipping his arm around his lover. Ryo smirked. "Not exactly." The screen lit up with the American Cancer Society logo. _Christ, it was an antismoking documentary_. "Ryo," Dee said in warning, "I don't want to see...."

"Shh!" he hissed. "Watch it." The tone in his voice left no room for debate. The film went over the various health hazards caused by smoking, but the startling thing was the graphic images of diseased lungs, scarred livers and disgustingly, an aorta clogged with a yellow, fatty looking substance. When the tape was finished Dee looked a little pale. "Ugh, that was truly revolting. Why'd you make me watch that?"

"Baka! Don't you see? You are risking your health. I love you, Dee, I don't want to lose you to cigarettes."

Dee considered this for a moment. Ryo loved him. He loved hearing it. And he loved Ryo in return, hell the gentle, strong brunette was his life. Dee sighed. Ryo simply did not understand the strength of his addiction. There was nothing like a good smoke first thing in the morning, after a good meal, following mind blowing sex with his man........He sighed again. "It's not that easy to quit, baby." He leaned over to peck Ryo's cheek affectionately. "I love that you love me so much. And if it makes you feel any better, I have been smoking a lot less since we've been together. Hell, they say cutting down increases your lifespan. Shouldn't that count for something?" He grinned. Ryo looked into his eyes quizzically. "Hmm." Then he rose off the sofa and left Dee to watch Monday Night Football.

Usually while Dee watched football, Ryo would snuggle against him and read. At half time Dee noticed that he hadn't seen or heard his lover for some time. His team was losing anyway, so he switched the set off, certain that Ryo could provide superior entertainment. He sauntered toward their bedroom.

Dee stood agape in the doorway. The soft light of a half dozen candles flickered against the walls. Ryo was in the middle of their bed, lying on his side, head propped up on an elbow, legs crossed demurely. And he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing! "Hi Dee." Ryo smiled seductively. Dee continued to stare, but his approval of the sight before him was evident in the growing bulge in his jeans. "Ryo......." he trailed off, lost for words. Ryo shifted so that he rested on his haunches. His arm fell into position, blocking Dee's view of his manhood. "Dee? Do you like what you see?"

Dee nodded enthusiastically. Ryo gazed at him, eyes clouded with desire, obsidian in the soft light. "Do you want me, want this body?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do. Ryo, what.......?"

"I love you, too. I want you. And I want you healthy."

_Ohhhhh_. Now he understood. More anti-smoking campaigning. Ryo smiled again, in recognition of Dee's epiphany. Dee thought it over. "So.......are you offering something in _place_ of my cigarettes?"

Ryo nodded. "If that's what it takes." He gestured for Dee to come closer. He leaned against the edge of the bed and waited for Ryo. This was his show; Dee wanted to see where he led him. Ryo tugged at the hem of Dee's shirt and he removed it. "Take off your pants," he ordered. "I want to see how beautiful you are, Dee."

Ryo was always so hesitant and shy, and when he took command as he did now, it raised Dee's heart rate and sent a warm flush all through his body. Dee stood by the bed nude, basking in Ryo's appraisal. "You have a sexy body, Koi," Ryo said in a low voice. That voice meant one thing: Ryo was really turned on. He leaned back against the headboard, showing off his arousal brazenly. "This is for you, Dee," he said, rubbing himself slowly. Dee let out a low moan. Then Ryo smiled impishly. "Can you think of anything better than a cigarette to put in your mouth, hmm?"

Dee's eyes widened in shock and he barked out a laugh. Composing himself he answered, "yes, I think so." Dee edged closer and put his hands out to support his weight on the bed. He crawled toward Ryo with a wicked gleam in his eyes, a gleam Ryo knew too well. He grasped Ryo's ankles and pulled him down forcefully, eliciting a surprised gasp from his partner. Before Ryo could recover from being grabbed he was engulfed by warmth and wetness. He moaned as Dee licked and sucked the head of his penis. All thoughts of why he started this flew out of his head as he enjoyed the little licks of his lover's tongue. "Dee,' he whispered as he grabbed a handful of raven colored hair. Dee took him in deeper, calling upon all of his throat muscles to pleasure Ryo. He groaned, sending a rumble of heat all through Ryo and that was all it took as he arched his back in climax. Dee slowly pulled away, sitting back on his haunches to observe his love. Ryo's chest was heaving and there was a rosy flush all over his muscular, lean body. Dee caressed his thigh. "So beautiful," he murmured appreciatively. Ryo held his arms out entreating Dee for a kiss. Their bodies aligned perfectly as Dee stretched out on top of him. They kissed tenderly, Ryo running his tongue along Dee's bottom lip, then nipping playfully. Dee moaned and pulled back to plant tiny kisses all over Ryo's face and neck. He smiled and closed his eyes, loving the affection Dee was pouring into his kisses. Dee stopped and Ryo's eyes opened as they met his. _How did I get so lucky_? The mutual thought was expressed in their smiles. With a passionate kiss Dee rolled him over. He slipped a pillow under his hips which lifted slightly to accommodate him. Ryo relaxed into the cool mattress listening as Dee rummaged through the night stand for the lube they kept there. Then Dee's hands rubbed and soothed Ryo's back, massaging down gently. He caressed his buttocks and then slid a finger in carefully. Ryo always tensed at first, but then Dee would lean over and kiss his neck and shoulders and he would relax. Two fingers now, sliding in and out. Ryo felt a blush steal across his cheeks. No matter how many times they had done this it was always the same. Three fingers now, pressing against that spot, ohhhhhhhhh. Ryo moaned and Dee smiled with satisfaction. Embarrassment forgotten Ryo's hips rocked wantonly, inviting Dee to do whatever he liked. Dee was so hard he could hardly hold back. He pressed in tentatively. Ryo was still sensitive and he needed to go slowly. He inched in until he was in half way and they were both sweating lightly. Then Ryo's hand reached back in an effort to pull him closer. Dee moaned. "Uhh-careful, baby. I don't want you hurting."

"Doesn't hurt," Ryo moaned. "All the way-now, please."

Dee was too turned on to refuse. He pushed in until they were seated against each other, Ryo panting and clutching the bed sheets. Dee throbbed within him. "You okay?"

Ryo replied, arching his hips up deliberately. "Move, lover. Fuck me."

Dee groaned again and complied, setting a steady, hard rhythm. It was hotter and more intense than any coupling the two had had before. Dee reached under Ryo and stroked his cock roughly, his hand trapped between Ryo and the pillow. His hips bucked and he pounded Ryo into the mattress, desperate for release. He found it and cried out just as his lover's release flowed from his own sated body. Dee collapsed on his lover and they stayed that way for several minutes until Ryo said, "get off. You're a heavy caveman."

Dee chuckled and rolled to his side, pulling Ryo into him. "I want a ciggy."

Ryo kissed him hard and long until they were breathless. "No you don't."

Dee purred sleepily, "no, I don't. But are you prepared to do that every time I do?"

Ryo kissed his ear. "Mmm, if I have to. G'night, Dee."

"Night, love."

* * *

**3**

For two months solid Ryo was there to kiss, lick and suck Dee wherever he liked when a craving would come over him. By six months Dee had completely kicked the habit; no more smoking. He tried other substitutions for oral gratification, like chewing gum or lollipops, but then he found much to his consternation that he was putting on weight. So Ryo stepped in, giving him more passionate kissing than ever. It worked, except for one weird side effect: now when Dee wanted a cigarette, he became unbearably horny, something that had nearly gotten them into hot water at work a few times. Ryo was at a loss. Kicking cigarettes was one thing, but kicking horniness? Was that even an addiction that he wanted Dee to quit?

End


End file.
